1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to use of sensor information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices are used to support various user functions. For example, electronic devices may be used to support an exercise measurement function. Moreover, the electronic devices may support the exercise measurement function based on information collected by a global positioning system (GPS) sensor.
The GPS sensor may collect location information of an electronic device using a satellite. The GPS sensor may have a certain error rate depending on a surrounding environment. For example, in the case where an electronic device equipped with the GPS sensor enters a building, GPS information may be unable to be received. The GPS sensor may provide incorrect location information due to a surrounding electronic environment. Therefore, in the case where the exercise measurement function is provided based on GPS information alone, incorrect information may be provided, and there is a need to improve the accuracy of such electronic devices, particularly when operated in areas such as building where the receipt of GPS may not be received.